gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tyrell lady
I'm not sure if the "Tyrell lady" appeared in "Two Swords" - her actress does not appear in the credits, and visually I don't think any of Olenna's handmaidens in that episode resembled her.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:32, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : I'll grab a screenshot.-- 16:40, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Is she head of House Tyrell? *There's no way to know this for certain. I believe there was more than one of Margaery's handmaidens who referred to Olenna as "Nana", suggesting she is their grandmother. All we do know for certain is that the main branch of House Tyrell seems to have been taken out. We have no way of knowing at this point how many, if any, cadet branches of the house there are. ~ Lilyflower422 (talk) 05:11, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :"Cadet branch" is a formal legal term for when a younger branch officially splits off to form its own new House: Kevan Lannister and his son Lancel aren't actually a "cadet branch" of House Lannister. :In the novels, there are the two older brothers Willas and Garlan - we have no idea if the show will try to introduce them as younger cousins or something. Also Loras was burned with boiling oil at Dragonstone but he isn't quite dead yet. :Let's assume, for the sake of argument, that Mace Tyrell and all four of his children in the novels die - who then is the heir to House Tyrell? :Well, Olenna and old Lord Luthor Tyrell had three children: son Mace and two daughters, Janna and Mina. Janna married a Fossoway with no known children, while Mina actually married her own first cousin Paxter Redwyne (Olenna's nephew), producing two sons and a daughter (Horror and Slobber). :According to strict male preference primogeniture, assuming they honor that, Janna would be Mace's heir, as the next closest heir of old lord Luthor. It doesn't automatically go to the nearest male. :If you're going for pure male line (which is unlawful I think)....Luthor himself had three younger brothers: Maester Gorman (who cannot inherit), Garth the Gross (Seneschal of Highgarden), and Moryn (Lord Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown). Garth has two bastard sons but that's not important for now; he's closely involved as Seneschal of Highgarden, as is Moryn really in another major position. :Meanwhile, Moryn's heir was his son Luthor (named for Moryn's older brother), and young Luthor died but his son Theodore is alive. Theodore's two children are Elinor and yet another Luthor --- and by process of elimination I kind of like to think that "Tyrell lady" in the TV series is Elinor Tyrell (the eldest of the female cousins who serve as handmaidens). :Long story short: even if "Mace and all his children die at the Great Sept" in the books, Olenna had two younger daughters, one of which married into House Redwyne and herself had children, making Horror and Slobber Redwyne the nearest male heirs ( okay their real names are Horas and Hobber Redwyne - they teased Samwell mercilessly). Meanwhile, Luthor himself had three younger brothers - one became a Maester, one is the Seneschal of Highgarden (with bastard sons), and one is the Lord Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown - and this youngest brother of Luthor, in turn, has two sons, three grandchildren, and two great-grandchildren. Elinor Tyrell ("Tyrell lady"?) is Margaery's second cousin once removed. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:48, July 3, 2016 (UTC)